Since You Been Gone
by Write-To-You
Summary: (The title is misleading, sorry 'bout that :) Remakes/Scenes from season 2 of Legends of Tomorrow if Snart was alive. ColdCanary.


**Author's Note: Well, watched that episode in, like, a morning! It was INTENSE! Of course, once I saw the scene where Sara (SPOILER ALERT!) dies, then I thought, Hey, what if there is a ColdCanary story with this, like if Snart was in season 2 or something.**

 **As usual, my search came up empty. So me, being me, had to write one myself. And who knows? This might turn into something AU and Snowbarry Season 2-ish.**

Leonard stood stiffly by Sara's bedside, resisting the urge to hold her hand, or to stroke her hair, or to do _something_ to get just a little more color back into her face. Martin Stein had his eyes closed, and looked about 15 years older. He had gotten the bullet out, though, and if Snart was that kinda guy, he would have thanked him.

He wasn't that kind of guy.

But then Sara lifted her hand, and it didn't matter what kind of guy he was, because he grabbed it between his own. She met his gaze, and gave him a tired smile. Martin touched her cheek.

Pounding footsteps made all three of them look up. There stood Rip Hunter, in all of his redcoat, demonic glory. "Oh." He mock-simpered. "I'm so sorry to interrupt this... tender moment."

Leonard shot foreword with a growl, but Rip backhanded him across the face with his gun, sending him across the room to land in a painful heap. He struggled upwards, wind knocked out of his lungs. Rip knocked out the Professor, and he crumpled sideways on the ground.

Sara cried out, voice broken and scared, as Rip grabbed her around the throat and squeezed. That got Leonard to his feet. He ran foreword trying to wrestle the man that used to be their captain's arm off.

Rip raised his gun and shot him. Sara screamed, and Leonard fell to the ground, shoulder flaring with pain.

Everything went in and out after that. He thought he saw Jax, and heard him scream, and when the ringing in his ears finally went down, he opened his eyes to find the worst scene he could imagine.

Martin was standing over Sara, his face grey and drawn, and it was silent.

Sara wasn't breathing.

With a roar of rage, Leonard lunged foreword, but Stein grabbed him. "Stop, Snart, please." He sounded broken and empty, and it make Leonard sick. "There's still a chance to save her."

That pulled him up short, and he returned to Sara's side. Her fingers were like ice, and for once, he hated the cold, hated that it had to be inside of her, his warmth, his light.

Tears spilled over his eyes, but Snart ignored them, grasping Sara's fingers and bringing them up to brush his lips. Stein turned away and fell into his chair, and Snart leaned foreword and pressed his forehead to the beautiful woman's lying on the table.

The lights flickered back on. "Gideon!" Stein leapt to his feet, suddenly full of energy and life.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Gideon asked primly.

Leonard felt like shouting. "Oh, I don't know, maybe bring Sara back to life?"

A blue light lit up Sara's form as it scanned her. "Thankfully, Miss Lance's brain cells are still active."

"Thank God." Stein sat back in his chair, face going pale and then coloring again.

"Mr. Snart, if you would please be seated in the other bed, so that I can look at your shoulder-"

"No." Snart growled, latching onto Sara possessively. "You fix her, and maybe, _maybe_ I'll let you look at it."

Sara's breath caught in her throat, and she sat up suddenly, before crying out in pain. He grabbed her shoulders, and, before he could stop himself, and hugged her. She was trembling, or maybe he was, and the blood from his shoulder was soaking into her already soaked shirt, and if he was crying-

"Snart- Snart! Leonard." Sara whispered in his ear.

He moved his face away from her shoulder, still too cold for his liking. "Leonard, can I have that glass of water?"

Snart looked at her for a long moment, soaking in her beautiful blue eyes, and pale face, and nodded very slowly.

Then, he forgot the water and kissed her.

And it was full of life.

 **Author's Note: There we have it. Just what I needed right now :)**


End file.
